


Touched by Love

by BehindTheRobinsMask



Series: The Mythical Creatures of Gotham City [2]
Category: Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, JayDick-Flashfic, M/M, Meet-Cute, jaydick-flashfic:romcom meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheRobinsMask/pseuds/BehindTheRobinsMask
Summary: A little prequel to Touch where a very late Dick Grayson runs into love.Can be read as a stand-alone.





	Touched by Love

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Steal Your Heart by BRKLYN (Culture Code Remix)

Dick couldn’t believe his luck.

Being Bruce’s Wayne ward had never been easy because there were always people watching his every move, waiting for him to make a mistake that could be printed on the front page of every tabloid. While Dick’s instincts told him to go into hiding, barely make a public appearance because his step-father said otherwise and so, he found himself attending every gala, party or meeting that Bruce pointed at. Unfortunately, even the latest additions to the family, his two brothers Tim and Damian, couldn’t take the heat off of Dick. 

After living under Alfred’s care for years, Dick had learned the importance of being punctual and he made it a point to reach every arrangement on time, sometimes even a few minutes early. But of course, on the day of an important charity event, Dick’s alarm clock had stopped working and he found himself running late. If that wasn’t bad, right now, his car was stuck in traffic and by the time the roads cleared, he was afraid the event would be over.

“Ah, fuck it!” Dick growled, opening the door of the car. It would be faster for him to walk from here.

“Mr. Grayson?!” the driver called out, panicked to see his ward ready to run off. 

“Sorry, Charles but I’ll be fine from here,” Dick gave a quick answer, to stubborn to change his mind about this now.

“Mr. Pennyworth gave me clear instructions to escort you till the event. It’s not safe for you to be out and about on your own!”

Dick knew that Charles was right and even if he reached the event on time, there would be hell to pay when he got back home. But he just simply couldn’t care about that, not when there would be trouble if he stayed or not. Instead of answering the driver, Dick took off, making his way through the cars stuck in the jam while he switched on his phone’s   
GPS. 

If he kept on going this way, he was sure that he would reach his destination soon enough, though a little sweaty. But that wasn’t something a little deodorant couldn’t fix.

Sliding past people with sorry on the tip of his tongue, under the weight of the glares shot towards him, Dick wondered just how bad his day could get. As a part incubus part witch, a creature made from magic, there wasn’t a problem that someone like him couldn’t solve with the snap of his fingers. All he needed was a single touch to fuel him. Unfortunately, Bruce was strict and his rules explicitly stated that as long as Dick lived under his roof, magic would never be his easy way out. Right now, huffing and cursing, Dick hated his life. It sucked.

Glancing down at his phone to see how much time he had left, Dick had just made a turn when he ran into someone. With his head knocked against rock hard abs, completely taken off guard, he found himself falling, limbs flailing uselessly. Fortunately, the person he had bumped into reached out to break his fall. Unfortunately, Dick’s useless flailing got his legs tangled up with the stranger’s, causing them to fall as well. 

And so, Dick found himself lying on the ground, flat on his ass but before he could react to the pain that shot up his body, he felt chapped lips press against his, somehow soft despite their rough texture. A shiver ran down Dick’s spine as power filled his veins, something so strong and intoxicating. To him, everyone’s touch was different, the magic it created unique and someone who thrived on touch, who needed it to breathe, Dick had never felt anything like this before. 

As soon as the kiss began, Dick’s thoughts clouded by the sensation, it ended as the stranger pulled back, their jade green eyes staring into his blue ones. A well-defined jaw, full lips and black hair that had a shocking tuft of white in the front, it seemed that the stranger looked just as intoxicating as he felt. 

“Fuck, man, I’m sorry about that,” the stranger said, his cheeks tinged red because of embarrassment.

But Dick didn’t care about that. If this was happening with someone else, he would probably be stammering, trying his best to end the situation and getaway. Right now, with this man, his priorities were different.

“What’s your name?” he asked, grabbing the man’s arm.

His sudden question seemed to shock the stranger as his eyes glanced at Dick’s hand and then back to his face. “I’m Jason… are you asking my name to hit on me or to sue me? Just so we’re clear.”

“Hitting on you. Definitely hitting on you,” Dick quickly answered, his eyes flickering to Jason’s lips, resisting the urge to kiss him.

Thankfully, Jason didn’t seem bothered by that answer. Instead, he grinned wickedly. “Do I get your name then, pretty boy?”

“Dick.”

“… Well, you ain’t gotta be rude.”

“No, no, no.” Dick shook his head, mentally face-palming. “My name, it’s Dick. Actually it’s Richard Grayson but everyone calls me Dick.”

For a few seconds, Jason stared at him, his green eyes calculating, probably thinking that Dick was messing with him. But then, something seemed to click and he nodded, the smile back on his lips. “Well then, Dick, can I take you out for a cup of coffee if you’re free?” he asked, getting back on his feet and holding out his hand.

“Coffee sounds great.” Dick smiled, taking Jason’s hand without a second thought.

“I know a great place just around the corner,” Jason said, still holding onto Dick’s hand. “Though, you sure you don’t have somewhere to be? You seemed to be in a hurry before.”  
Even though he definitely had somewhere to be, Dick just shook his head because for once, his brother could handle the situation.

“It’s not important.”

Whatever trouble ditching landed him could be dealt with later. For now, Dick had a date with a man that he sure could change his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something simple and cute.
> 
> With the submission dates for the DCU Bigbang coming close, I've been so focused on finishing up my fic that I havent' had time to write anything else. I'm just glad I was able to take a break to write something for this prompt. Fluff really helps clear the mind. Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
